


Камень-сердце

by Ersente



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Феечка была самой обыкновенной. Ничего особенного, выдумка, как выдумка. Каштановые волосы до пояса, карие глаза, острые уши и тонкие черты лица, цветная туника, не скрывающая достоинств живой Барби.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камень-сердце

Амели всегда ходила в горы, когда злилась: страх высоты дотла выжигал гнев и ярость, мышцы ныли от напряжения, а ветер выдувал из головы все мрачные мысли. Она возвращалась в социум чистой, обновленной и заполняла очередную страницу жизни, пока злость не загоняла на скалу.  
Первые метры давались легко: разогретая Амели глубоко дышала и уверенно поднималась по знакомому маршруту. Смотрела на серый камень перед собой и не думала о том, как высоко забралась. Для нее и три метра без страховки — повод для паники, а на скале надо оставаться спокойной. Тем острее вызов: не только смерти, но и страхам.  
Камень холодил пальцы, ветер трепал короткие светлые волосы, под ногами — там, куда не смотрела Амели, — расстилался зеленый океан леса, перечеркнутый синей нитью реки. Всего семь метров, а ощущений на тысячу. Или две. Числа не имеют значения на любой высоте. На высоте все теряет смысл. Лишь бы зацепиться, подняться еще на десяток сантиметров, не сорваться.  
Пальцы соскользнули, сердце заколотилось, в ушах загудело, как при взлете самолета, только от страха перед падением. Амели перенесла вес на левую руку, правой пытаясь найти надежный уступ. Ноги задрожали, ветер донес довольное карканье. Победное. С предвкушением скорого пира. Воронье так любит глаза...  
Амели глубоко вдохнула и медленно выдохнула. Прижалась к камню, шаря пальцами по серой холодной скале. Все-таки, глупо ходить в горы, когда в голове бардак.  
Последней каплей стали раскаты грома. Амели сорвалась, замахала руками и заорала.  
Секунда. Другая. Вечность — от рождения до глупой ссоры, которая выгнала из комфортных бетонных джунглей.  
Удар о землю выбил из легких воздух, ужас сдавил горло, из глаз брызнули слезы. Амели перекатилась на живот, встала на четвереньки и опустила голову, отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть.  
Пальцы впились в черную жирную землю, перед глазами поплыло зеленое марево травы, ноздри забил приторно-сладкий аромат гиацинта.  
\- Больше никогда, - просипела Амели и легла на спину. - Вот ведь дура, - хихикнула она.  
Отдышавшись, она села, осторожно ощупала себя и повертела головой. Создавалось впечатление, что падение пошло ей на пользу. Не только выбило дурь из головы, но и излечило все синяки и ссадины.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
Тонкий голосок впился в уши. Амели поморщилась и огляделась. На поляне не было никого, исчезла даже подлая скала. Но кто-то же пищал?  
\- Смотри сюда.  
\- Куда?  
\- Такая большая и такая глупая. Синий гиацинт. Я прямо перед ним.  
Амели повернулась и моргнула. Помотала головой, открыла глаза и снова моргнула. Она не могла видеть то, что видела: маленькую крылатую Барби с острыми чертами лица и темной копной волос.  
\- А может, и умерла, - широко улыбаясь, сказала Амели.  
\- Да жива ты, жива. Пока что, - махнула рукой Барби.  
\- Точно?  
\- Точно.  
\- Тогда ты — глюк.  
\- Сама ты глюк, - беззлобно ответила Барби. - А я — Иоанна Франциска, Цветочная Маркиза. Можешь называть меня Фран.  
\- Фран? Хорошо, Фран. Я — Амели. Руки пожимаем или у вас не принято?  
\- Я не готова к такому риску. Мало ли чего от тебя можно ожидать.  
Феечка была самой обыкновенной. Ничего особенного, выдумка, как выдумка. Каштановые волосы до пояса, карие глаза, острые уши и тонкие черты лица, цветная туника, не скрывающая достоинств живой Барби. Амели была уверена, что посмертие должно выходить за рамки человеческого разума. Значит, она была живой, но повредила мозг. Только сложно поверить, что подсознание подкинуло бы пасторальную картинку и грудастую кроху. Впрочем, реальность крохи была еще сомнительнее.  
\- Хорошо. Ты — Фран, я — Амели. Кого уносят первым?  
\- Ноги, - подмигнула Барби.  
\- То есть?  
\- Мы уносим ноги.  
\- Им грозит опасность? - с иронией спросила Амели.  
\- Нет. Для них есть работа. И для рук. Мозг можешь оставить здесь, тебе не пригодится.  
Амели пару раз моргнула и расхохоталась. Барби все-таки была похожа на проделки подсознания. Пусть Фран была не самого любимого размера, зато язык и фигура были правильными.  
\- Хорошо. Расскажи ногам, какая для них есть работа.  
\- Донести руки до Дубового дворца.  
\- А потом?  
\- Потом я поговорю с руками и объясню их задачу.  
\- Эту уже не смешно, - спокойно сказала Амели.  
\- По тебе не видно, - огрызнулась Фран.  
Счет от десяти до нуля всегда помогал расслабиться и взять себя в руки. Не реагировать на истеричные выпады любовниц и не замечать собственный гнев. Амели закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на числах, но дошла только до пяти.  
\- Ты в порядке? - с тревогой пропищала Барби, дернув ее за ухо.  
Амели инстинктивно отмахнулась и сшибла звонкую дуру.  
\- У тебя у самой мозгов нет! - рявкнула она, осторожно подняв фею. - Куда лезешь?  
\- Я за тебя испугалась, - еле слышно ответила Фран. - Ты как будто собралась на другую сторону.  
\- Я и так на другой стороне!  
\- Есть еще другая другая. И там плохо. Очень плохо. Поэтому ты нужна здесь, на этой другой, чтобы сделать хорошо на той другой.  
\- Ни слова не поняла, - пробурчала Амели, вспоминая все, что знала о первой помощи мелким феям.  
«Ровным счетом ничего», - признала она через пару секунд и расправила прозрачное стрекозиное крыло.  
\- Я же говорила, мозг тебе не понадобится. А ноги — ноги нужны. Мне. Твои.  
\- Мне кажется, это разводка, - прищурившись, сказала Амели.  
\- И если ты права?.. - бровь взметнулась черным усиком, раздражая и провоцируя.  
\- Я пойду домой.  
Фран помотала головой и села, пригладила яркую тунику и привела в порядок волосы, подергала крыльями и закинула ногу на ногу. Амели задрожала и с трудом подавила желание размахнуться и сбросить хамку с ладони, закинуть ее подальше и уйти.  
\- Далеко не уйдешь, ты на Флоре. Мне нравится, как ты держишь себя в руках, - кивнув, сказала Фран и взлетела. - Поможешь мне, я помогу тебе. Ты — вернуть, я — вернуться. Честная сделка.  
\- Бред. - Амели отвесила себе пощечину, надеясь, что проснется или перестанет галлюцинировать. Все осталось по-прежнему, лишь лицо от удара заболело.  
\- Ну как, легче стало?  
\- Нет.  
\- А так? - спросила Фран, подлетела и ударила кулачком по горящей щеке.  
\- Нет, - фыркнув, ответила Амели и расхохоталась.  
Мелкая искренне считала, что способна помочь, хотя сама нуждалась в помощи в каком-то непонятном и глупом деле, вокруг которого нагнала густого и жидкого тумана.  
\- Значит, тебе нужны мои ноги, но ты не расскажешь, зачем?  
Барби надулась, стала раза в два больше и сложила руки на груди, исподлобья разглядывая Амели.  
\- Не расскажу. Неужели так сложно просто пойти? Потому что я попросила?  
Амели прищурилась и молча уставилась на Фран. Если феечка — всего лишь игры подсознания, то очень убедительные, потому что она вела себя, как обычная капризуля: сходи туда, не знаю куда, найди то, не знаю что, и не задавай вопросов, просто делай. Вбила себе в голову какую-то глупость, а все вокруг должны плясать под ее дудку.  
\- Да, сложно. Я хочу знать, что же это такое важное, из-за чего ты похитила меня на эту другую сторону.  
\- Я не похищала, - вспыхнула Фран.  
\- Лжешь.  
\- Нет!  
\- Да, - отрезала Амели. - И не спорь. Рассказывай.  
\- Дуб украл половину Камня, равновесие нарушено, другая другая сторона гибнет. Надо вернуть.  
\- Твои проблемы. Я-то при чем?  
\- Ты можешь помочь!  
Фран явно волновалась и махала крыльями так быстро, что их было не разглядеть. Но Амели не хватило бы сил и нервов, бегай она туда и обратно по просьбе экзальтированных дамочек.  
\- И что?  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- Не дави на жалость! - взорвалась Амели. - Ненавижу, когда на меня смотрят щенячьими глазами.  
Что-то ударило в лоб, перед глазами появились звезды, но злость как рукой сняло.  
\- Вишневая косточка, - довольно сказала Фран. - Всегда помогает.  
\- Ну так и попроси ее!  
\- Амели, пожалуйста. Ты — ключ. Не потому, что особенная или что-то в этом роде. Просто ты человек. А к Камню может прикоснуться только человек.  
\- Найди другого.  
В следующие секунды Амели узнала, что феи могут быть очень быстрыми. Она всего лишь моргнула, а маленькая шантажистка уже подлетела к лицу и положила крохотные ладошки на ее виски.  
Яркая осенняя листва подернулась гнилью. Серая вода помутнела и покрылась болотной гнилью. Потянуло гарью и паленой шерстью. Рыба всплыла брюхом кверху. С неба посыпался сернистый пепел. Амели чуть не завыла от тоски, успела накрыть рот ладонью, но не сдержала слез.  
Мир умирал. Не переодевался к зиме, а умирал. Лишь воронье радовалось и оглашало своими криками округу.  
Амели упала на колени, зажмурилась и замотала головой. Это не могло быть реальностью. Она была на скале, потом упала, и, без сомнений, ударилась головой. Ее нашли, вкололи морфий, чтобы не дергалась и не орала от боли, спровоцировали видения, которые не могли быть...  
\- Правда. Другая сторона умирает. Помоги мне вернуть Камень.  
\- Хорошо, - выдавила Амели, шаря по карманам в поисках платка.  
Может, не стоит задавать вопросы, а просто помогать, как на работе — бросаться вперед, в огонь, воду, загазованное помещение. Верить, что просьбы Фран — да и любого другого человека — не пустые, за ними что-то стоит. Что-то важное. Даже если это всего лишь глупый каприз. Баловать близких — так легко.  
«Эту мысль стоит запомнить», - подумала она, глядя на робкую улыбку Фран, и поднялась, смахнула со штанин травинки и похлопала по левому плечу:  
\- Поехали.  
Феечка с видимым удовольствием приняла предложение, села на плечо, положила крохотную ручонку на шею Амели и потерлась носом о ее волосы.  
\- Вкусно пахнешь, - бодро сообщила Фран.  
Амели фыркнула и промолчала. Ей было над чем подумать. Куда пропала скала? Почему подсознание подкинуло феечку? Стоило ли поменьше увлекаться мифологией и сказками? А может быть, она попала в фэнтези — тиражное, развлекательное, без особой смысловой нагрузки? Или ей повезло оказаться в эпичном произведении, под завязку набитом моралью? И куда пропала скала?  
Лес появился неожиданно. Амели была готова поклясться, что еще несколько секунд назад перед ними были луга, испещренные яркими пятнами цветов и пропитанные пчелиным гулом. Она остановилась, прищурившись, посмотрела на ровный строй деревьев и отступила на несколько шагов.  
\- Вот это номер, - выдавила она, разглядывая поле, которое тянулось до самого горизонта.  
\- Это Флора! - рявкнула Фран ей на ухо. - Вперед, время — деньги! Или как там у вас говорят! Живей!  
Амели плотно сжала губы, проглотила все слова, готовые сорваться с языка, и напомнила себе, что согласилась помочь.  
\- Ты подросла или мне кажется? - без особого интереса спросила она и пересекла невидимую черту.  
\- Кажется, - огрызнулась Фран.  
Мелкая была в плохом настроении. С девочками это то и дело случается, в любой момент, особенно, когда совсем не ожидаешь. Амели покачала головой и проигнорировала выпад. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, лишь бы зубы не выбивало.  
Ясеневая роща была наполнена светом и покоем. Белки прыгали по ветвям, дятлы увлеченно долбили стволы, в густой зеленой траве прятались грибы. Амели даже узнала некоторые из них, удивилась, что они выросли не по сезону и не по лесу, но отмахнулась от сомнений. Не так давно она пересекла невидимую черту, которая отрезала ее от бесконечных полей и загнала в столь же бесконечный лес.  
\- Мы будем молчать всю...  
Фран не дала закончить вопрос. Свистнула — откуда в мелкой столько воздуха? — и уставилась на деревья.  
\- Это такая проверка, да? - спросила Амели.  
\- Тш, - шикнула Фран. - Яблоньку ждем.  
Яблоньку. Вместе с белочкой. Под грибами. Каждый пейзаж, каждая фраза кричали о том, что происходящее — нереально, но Амели играла по правилам сна. Нарушить их значило проснуться. А что она не видела в настоящем мире?  
У Амели почти закончилось терпение, когда одно из деревьев раскололось на две части. Длинная и зеленая осталась на месте, а короткая превратилась в изящную девушку: тонкую в талии, с большой грудью и широкими бедрами.  
Амели несколько раз моргнула. Она бы поспорила на годовую зарплату, что пару секунд назад зеленое платье было просто листвой, а мягкие коричневые сапожки — корнями.  
«Чем дальше, тем страньше», - подумала она. Впрочем, Яблонька была красивой и сексуальной. От кончиков длиннющих волос, блестящих в полосах солнца, до насмешливых раскосых глаз.  
\- Вот это номер, - с восхищением выпалила Амели.  
Фран крылом ударила по щеке, глаз тут же заслезился, сияющая красота Яблоньки померкла. Амели чуть не кинулась в драку, но глупо связываться с мелочью, которая не может дать сдачи.  
\- Проведешь нас через круг рощ? - спросила Фран у Яблоньки.  
\- Куда?  
Голос дриады был прекрасен, ей под стать. Амели всерьез задумалась над тем, чтобы бросить мелкую с ее мелкими проблемами и остаться в ясеневой роще, слушая Яблоньку, любуясь ее грациозными движениями и улучая момент, когда можно будет залезть ей под юбку. Острые соски под туго натянутой тканью не могли вызвать другого желания.  
\- К следующему кругу, - буркнула Фран, косясь на Амели.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Надо! Без тебя блуждать будем.  
\- Так погостите! У меня давно гостей не было. С дриадами весело, но скучно.  
\- Это как? - встряла в разговор Амели и отодвинула парящую в воздухе Фран.  
\- Все одно и то же. Ничего нового. Ни одной новой ленты в волосах, - с грустью прошептала Яблонька, но в ее глазах плескалось веселье.  
\- Тогда мы останемся.  
\- Нет, - отрезала Фран. - У нас дело!  
\- Никто не умрет, - отмахнулась Амели. - Куда спешить? Жизнь так коротка.  
Дриада широко улыбнулась, тряхнула головой, красные ленты вспыхнули на солнце, будто были не из ткани, а из драгоценных камней. Амели протянула руку, чтобы прикоснуться к высокой скуле, провести пальцами по губам, впитать ладонью жар густых волос.  
\- Яблонька, я к тебе больше никого никогда не приведу, - прошипела Фран.  
\- Прости, привычка.  
Острые плечи медленно поднялись вверх, прямая линия ключиц изогнулась, сломалась, разлетелась осколками, сияние потухло, словно его выключили. Мир наполнился звуками и красками, стал резким и четким. Амели видела каждый листик, каждую веточку, россыпь муравьев и божьих коровок. Видела и моргала: сказочная Яблонька стала обычной. Красивой, вызывающей, сексуальной, но не женщиной, из-за которой можно потерять разум.  
Тут же нахлынуло чувство вины. Амели почти предала Фран, почти отказалась помочь ей. Если бы морок затянулся, то и отказалась бы. Пусть согласие было вырвано шантажом, но Амели дала слово.  
\- Что это было? - спросила она, надеясь, что щеки и уши не полыхают от стыда.  
\- Ничего, - ответила Фран и поджала губы. - Ты нас проводишь?  
\- Конечно. Идите за мной.  
Яблонька словно растворилась в воздухе. Амели то тут, то там замечала мелькание юбки, но не могла с уверенностью сказать, что это не обман зрения.  
\- И как мы должны?..  
\- Не ищи грудь, - рявкнула Фран. - Посмотри вниз. Где Яблонька прошла, там цветы расцвели. По этой дороге и пойдем.  
\- А почему она не с нами? Мы могли бы пообщаться.  
\- Потому что.  
Амели покосилась на Фран. Та явно была в плохом настроении. Кажется, из-за легкого флирта и тяжелого опьянения Яблонькой. С какой стати? Амели ей не жена, не любовница, не подруга. Всего лишь ноги и руки, которые по чистой случайности рухнули на цветочную поляну.  
\- Ты мне подруга, - не оборачиваясь, сказала Фран. - Иначе ты рухнула бы на другую поляну. Или не рухнула бы вообще.  
\- Ты еще и мысли читаешь? - ворчливо спросила Амели.  
\- Нет нужды. Ты вслух рассуждаешь.  
\- Врешь!  
\- Каждый звук — правда.  
\- Ну и почему мы подруги? Я первый раз в жизни тебя вижу.  
\- Не мы подруги, а ты мне подруга, - терпеливо поправила Фран.  
\- И что это значит?  
\- Что тебе все равно, а мне — нет.  
\- Это такая изощренная сцена ревности? - спросила Амели, сдерживая искушение схватить мелкую за ушко, развернуть лицом к себе и жесткими пытками вытянуть из нее правду.  
\- Нет.  
Голос Фран был слишком ровным, чтобы поверить в ее искренность. Соблазн становился сильнее с каждой секундой, но Амели напоминала себе, что у слова порой больше власти, чем у действия. По крайней мере, ее не бьют. Пока.  
\- Тогда что это?  
\- Факты. Тебе всегда все равно. Поэтому ты так легко закрываешь глаза на чувства других.  
\- Это психоанализ какой-то, - фыркнула Амели.  
Она могла бы долго и уверенно доказывать, что Фран ошибается. Чувства других людей очень важны, их нельзя игнорировать. Особенно, когда они плещут через край.  
Тропка красных цветов оборвалась, как ровно обрезанная шелковая лента. Амели прищурилась, но не увидела ничего кроме солнечных полос, повела носом, но не нашла аромат сочных яблок.  
\- Граница, - сказала Фран, не глядя на Амели.  
\- Дальше будет так же? Они все такие?  
\- Да, - кивнула феечка. - Ты же не меняешься.  
У слова порой больше власти, чем у действия. Амели горько улыбнулась, выругалась на подсознание и решительно пересекла черту.  
Один шаг перенес Амели изо дня в ночь. Над лесом светило яркое солнце, лучи которого пронзали густую листву и дробились в частую сетку. Над болотами царила полная луна, огромной серебряной монетой застрявшая на беззвездном небе. Тяжелый запах гниения ударил по носу и забил пазухи. Амели судорожно вдохнула, но стало только хуже.  
\- Ну и вонь, - выдавила она.  
\- Привыкнешь. К смогу же привыкла.  
\- Нет ничего лучше свежего выхлопа, - подмигнула Амели. - Он такой родной, душевный.  
\- Человеческий.  
\- У тебя проблемы с человеками?  
\- Только с одним, - широко улыбаясь, сказала Фран.  
Амели прикусила язык. Любой ответ был бы глупым и детским. Тяжело бодаться со своим подсознанием, оно всегда бьет в самые уязвимые точки и лишает фантазии. Ему даже не соврешь, оно всегда знает правду.  
Проводница вынырнула из воды. Ряска сплелась в волосы, блики луны — в бледное лицо с размытыми чертами и тонкие руки. Темная ткань облегала тело, словно вторая кожа. Амели смотрела на нимфу и не испытывала ни малейшего влечения.  
Слишком большая грудь, словно разбухшая от постоянного контакта с водой. Слишком мягкое, безвольное лицо. Полнейшее равнодушие в тусклых глазах. Амели скривила губы, не скрывая отвращения к рыхлой нимфе, напоминающей медузу.  
\- Сделай лицо попроще, - шикнула Фран.  
Забавно, но она опять была недовольна. Амели покосилась на нее, раздумывая, спросить ли, как стоит себя вести, чтобы феечка обрадовалась.  
\- Веди себя прилично, - фыркнула та. - Не пялься. Ни на вау, ни на фе.  
\- Я только на тебя пялюсь. Ты опять подросла?  
\- Может, это ты меньше стала?  
\- Не может, - фыркнула Амели. - Кто она?  
\- Лимнада. Ряска. Королева болот, - прошептала Фран, улыбаясь нимфе.  
\- А почему так тихо?  
\- Ночь не любит громких звуков. Тихо, шепотом, в ладошку.  
\- Или подушку, - игриво подмигнула Амели.  
\- Или подушку, - серьезно согласилась Фран. - Только тихо.  
Лимнада равнодушно посмотрела на Амели, перевела взгляд на фею, опустилась перед ней на колени — волосы растеклись темным водопадом — и мягко прикоснулась губами ко лбу. Живот Амели сжался от неожиданного приступа ревности.  
\- Я соскучилась, - тихо сказала Фран.  
Темные глаза Ряски вспыхнули серебряными бликами радости, лимнада широко, по-детски улыбнулась и превратилась в красавицу. Настолько живую, настолько гармоничную, что горло свело от восторга. У Амени не появилось ни одной похотливой мысли, она просто любовалась произведением искусства. Дышала полной грудью, забыв о неприятном запахе, и наслаждалась ночной тишиной.  
Фран прижалась щекой к щеке Ряски, потерлась носом о ее нос и коснулась губ легким поцелуем. Ревность стилетом впилась в брюшину, Амели сжала губы и кулаки, с прищуром разглядывая сладкую парочку.  
\- Мы пойдем уже? У нас ведь дело, - с нажимом сказала она.  
Стрекозиные крылья Фран затрепетали, Ряска с укоризной посмотрела на Амели и поднялась, резко развернулась и пошла через болото, чуть касаясь поверхности босыми ступнями. Где она ступала, появлялись кочки, над которыми кружили красные огоньки.  
\- Почему ты злишься? - тихо спросила Фран.  
\- Я не злюсь, - спокойно ответила Амели.  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Правда.  
Глупо показывать свои истинные чувства и разбрасываться эмоциями. Это право нежных девочек, которые не знают жизни и способны расплакаться из-за сломанного ногтя. Амели — не такая. Амели — сильная и храбрая, способная добиться своего без истерик.  
\- Ну и дура, - улыбаясь, сказала Фран и опустилась на землю.  
Сейчас она была размером с шестилетнюю племянницу Амели. Много взрослее лицом и жестами, но весьма компактна. При желании, ее можно было бы запихать в холодильник и оставить там на пару часов, чтобы проучить.  
Фран взяла Амели за руку. Ее ладонь была сильной, уверенной и невыразимо родной. Мелкая вызывала острое желание защитить ее от любых невзгод, окружить заботой и баловать с утра до вечера. Впрочем, ощущение потери было столь же острым, почти мучительным. Боль от него была сильнее, чем от ревности.  
\- Осторожно ступай с кочки на кочку, - одернула Фран задумавшуюся Амели. - Упадешь, утонешь. Ряске тоже нужны подруги, она тебя спасать не будет.  
\- А ты?  
\- А у меня сил не хватит.  
Амели не смогла бы признать свою слабость. Врала бы до упора. Предпочла бы захлебнуться болотной водой, но до конца остаться сильной и независимой.  
\- Скажи, только честно, - тихо попросила она. - Ты реальна?  
\- Красота в глазах смотрящего, - загадочно ответила Фран.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- А ты подумай.  
Амели уставилась в спину Ряски, скользящей по темной поверхности, как по паркету бальной залы. Смотрела до рези в глазах, думала до головной боли, пыталась понять, что Фран имела в виду. Пока не заметила, как лунные лучи обнимают ладную фигуру, сплетаются с прядями волос, затягивают их в тугие косы.  
Чем дольше Амели смотрела на Ряску, тем больше та походила на идеальную женщину, за которой хочется трепетно ухаживать, приносить ей кофе в постель и посвящать глупые, полные романтики стихи.  
Амели перевела взгляд на Фран и моргнула: та стала чуть меньше, чуть бледнее, чуть отчужденнее.  
\- Красота в глазах смотрящего, - прошептала Амели, стиснула ладошку своей феечки, провела большим пальцем по тонкому запястью, наклонилась и чмокнула Фран в макушку.  
Мелкая выдохнула и улыбнулась. Вытянулась на пару сантиметров и потерлась щекой о ладонь Амели. Уютная и родная, как самый близкий человек. Даром, что фея.  
Ряска остановилась, красные огоньки закружились вокруг нее роем мошки. Лимнада потянулась к феечке, но Амели схватила ту за руку и сделала шаг вперед, перекрывая доступ. Основной инстинкт «не трожь мое», не более, но бледная нимфа скривилась, глаза вспыхнули от злобы, рой грозно загудел и кинулся в атаку. Амели прикрыла глаза предплечьем и коротко помолилась Деве, прося о защите.  
\- Дура ты. Дурой родилась, дурой помрешь, - холодно сказала Фран и выдернула свою ладонь из крепкой хватки. - Ряска ушла. Надеюсь, это край кольца болот.  
Амели не смутилась: ее собственность — это ее собственность, и если рыхлые бабы с этим не согласны, то это их проблема. Пусть хоть лопнут от досады и разлетятся гнилыми брызгами.  
\- Край. Она может сколько угодно дуться на меня, но друга не бросила бы. Вы же друзья?  
\- Даже самые близкие друзья обижаются, если их променять на других, - сказала Фран и тяжело вздохнула.  
\- Не боись, прорвемся, - подбодрила ее Амели, взяла мелкую за руку и решительно прыгнула на последнюю кочку. А с нее — вперед, в темноту и неизвестность.  
И ушла под воду. Ледяную. Впившуюся в кожу сотней тонких игл.  
Амели замахала руками и ногами, пытаясь вынырнуть, набрать полные легкие воздуха, убить панику в зародыше, но вода была везде, со всех сторон, заливалась в горло, в легкие, в желудок, цепляла за волосы и дергала.  
Вверх.  
Вниз.  
Влево.  
Вправо.  
Воздух!  
Амели затихла, отдышалась и протерла глаза.  
\- Лимнады обижаются. Наяды не любят гостей, - подмигнула Фран. - И любят зло пошутить. Ноги опусти, тут мелко.  
\- Глубоко, я чуть не утонула, - сипло сказала Амели.  
\- В ложке воды.  
\- Не смешно.  
\- Я и не смеюсь, - мягко ответила Фран, убирая со своего лба мокрые, почти черные пряди. - Я стою.  
\- Гонишь, - прищурившись, сказала Амели. Вода тянулась до самого горизонта во все стороны. Живот до сих пор сводило судорогой от ощущения дурацкой скорой смерти.  
\- Ты мне не веришь?  
Этот удар был ниже пояса. Конечно, Амели не доверяла, но разве можно вслух признать подобное? Особенно, плавая в ложке воды, которая может оказаться и бочкой, если вдруг злобная нимфа обидится, поднимет высокую волну, которая накроет с головой штормовым валом, подхватит, как песчинку, прибьет ко дну и переломает кости.  
\- Я знаю, что не веришь, - махнула рукой Фран. - Не переживай ты так. Просто вспомни, кто ты. И проверь, как далеко дно.  
Амели впилась взглядом в мелкую заразу, стиснула челюсти, но последовала совету, так похожему на приказ.  
Дно и правда было совсем рядом. Вода едва доходила до груди и не скрывала яркую краску на щеках и ушах глупой мокрой кошки. Амели выругалась и пообещала проучить всех взбалмошных мифических баб, если они заглянут к ней в гости.  
\- Я не буду говорить: «Я же говорила», - насмешливо сказала Фран. - Наяда не вынырнет, солнце слишком жгучее.  
\- И как мы пойдем дальше? - спокойно спросила Амели, старательно держа себя в руках.  
Затея с самого начала была дурацкой и не выгодной. Не несла ничего, кроме затрат сил — физических и моральных — и неприятных ситуаций. Амели перла бы до конца, если бы ей приказали, но ее попросили, навесили на нее ответственность за выдуманный мир и чужое душевное здоровье.  
«Выдохнула и забыла. Это просто эхо страха. Мелочи. Прорвемся», - сказала она себе, выдохнула и забыла.  
\- Она не вынырнет, но она здесь, - сказала Фран и указала на воду.  
Амели послушно посмотрела. Поверхность рябила, постоянно меняя картину, искажая очертания дна, размеры камней и водорослей, скрывая от глаз все, что желает скрыть. Обманывая и заманивая в пучину. Амели забыла недавнюю панику, прижалась носом к кривому зеркалу, опустила лицо под воду, крикнула от болезненного щипка, вынырнула и уставилась на Фран.  
\- Не блести на меня! - с раздражением сказала та. - Как быстро ты забываешь! Потопнуть хочешь?  
\- Нет, - процедила Амели сквозь зубы.  
\- Значит, опять на фигуристую бабу променять?  
\- Шшш... что?  
\- Ничто, елки зеленые!  
\- Нет там никакой бабы! А была бы, я бы променяла!  
Фран накуксилась, личико пугающе искривилось, Амели судорожно вздохнула и забормотала:  
\- Только не плачь, я тебя умоляю, притоплю прямо здесь, мамой клянусь, а маму я до смерти люблю.  
Фран всхлипнула и отвернулась.  
\- Дорожка из красных рыбок. Они нас проведут, - гнусаво сказала она.  
Сначала Амели устыдилась — обидела маленькую, — а затем разозлилась: манипуляция была столь очевидной, столь бессовестной, что только глупая мокрая кошка могла на нее попасться.  
\- А если хорошо присмотришься, сменную бабу найдешь.  
\- Как ее зовут-то? - ядовито спросила Амели.  
\- Нырни и спроси, - бросила Фран и поплыла прочь.  
Стрекозиные крылья безвольно распластались на воде, темные волосы безжизненно растеклись в разные стороны, но розовые пятки просто полыхали презрением и обидой. Амели стиснула зубы, оттолкнулась и в два гребка догнала Фран, схватила ее за лодыжку и подтянула к себе, игнорируя сопротивление.  
\- Прекрати. Или ты прекратишь, или я потопну. Добровольно.  
Красные рыбки подплыли ближе, закружились вихрем, создавая воронку, сердце екнуло от страха, Амели сглотнула, но не отпустила тонкую лодыжку, не ринулась назад, в безопасность. Ну утонет она, подумаешь. Эта точка сна всегда означает пробуждение.  
\- Если это сон, - вкрадчиво сказала Фран.  
Поджались ягодицы, перехватило дыхание и пересохло в горле. Амели склонила голову и сделала пару глотков. Не подохла в реальной пустыне, выживет в бредовой реке без конца и края.  
\- Мне кажется, ты испытываешь мое терпение. Так вот, оно не безгранично. Я вспыльчивая. И не люблю, когда мною играют.  
\- Но сама играешь налево и направо, - фыркнула Фран и перевернулась на спину.  
\- В основном, налево, - прищурившись, сказала Амели.  
\- Меня это не касается.  
\- Согласна. Вот и прекращай выступать.  
Фран вспыхнула, сжала губы в тонкую белую линию, изогнулась и подплыла к Амели, словно в ее теле совсем не было костей: ее лодыжка все еще была в надежном захвате, но острая хищная мордочка — слишком близко, настолько близко, что Амели отшатнулась.  
\- Я прекращу. Если ты признаешь, искренне признаешь меня равной. Не мелкой, не с прихотями, не забавной зверушкой, которой можно потакать в капризах. Равной.  
\- Да не вопрос, - легко согласилась Амели. - Ты — равная.  
\- Правда? - с сарказмом спросила Фран.  
\- Правда.  
Невозмутимость быстро сменила хищную агрессию. Мелкая помотала головой, закрыла глаза и что-то беззвучно прошептала. Чистое небо заволокло черными тучами, в воздухе пьяняще запахло скорой грозой, по воде побежали высокие волны.  
\- Прости, - с сожалением сказала Фран. - Я ошиблась в выборе. Я найду другую.  
Крепкие ладони подростка уперлись в плечи Амели, горячие губы прикоснулись ко лбу, вспыхнула молния, вторая, третья, раскаты грома пробились даже через толщу воды, грозившей стать могилой и надгробным камнем. Красные рыбки опутали тело тугой лентой. Вокруг суетились утопленники с короткими зелеными волосами и пластиковыми лицами. Электрические вспышки болезненно слепили. Вода забилась в горло, но Амели могла дышать. Молча, не сглатывая и не умирая.  
«Они всегда топят. Почему они всегда топят, тянут на дно?» - с горечью подумала Амели.  
Одна из молний добралась до нее, пронзила тело, выгнула позвоночник дугой. Она беззвучно заорала от боли и провалилась в уютную тьму, спрашивая себя, почему все ее женщины с маниакальным упорством пытаются подрезать ей крылья, утопить, сделать ленивой и послушной.  
Амели проснулась на закате. Солнце приютилось в ложбинке между двух гор, как блестящий медальон — меж женских грудей. По небу лениво ползли облака, воздух был пропитан дымом, слева потрескивали горящие ветки.  
Амели повернула голову и улыбнулась: Фран жарила зефир. Это было столь уютно, тепло и нежно. Как в походе. Живая тишина природы, насыщенный закат и лисья мордочка подружки.  
\- Долго я спала? - спросила Амели.  
\- Нет.  
\- А как... мы тут оказались?  
Она помнила ссору, тугую ленту из рыб и воду, забивающую легкие, но это был бред, в котором Фран пыталась утопить ее. И это не был поэтический образ, как с другими спутницами.  
Амели прищурилась и с подозрением спросила:  
\- Мне приснилось или?..  
\- Что?  
\- Ты знаешь.  
Фран вспыхнула, отвела взгляд и уставилась на подгорающий зефир.  
\- Рассказывай, - потребовала Амели.  
\- Мы... обменивались мнениями. Ты... начала исчезать. Колотила руками по воде — с каждым ударом было все меньше брызг. Что-то невнятно кричала, я не поняла ни слова. А потом вырубилась. Тело — прозрачное, еле ощутимое — было еще здесь, но тебя не было.  
\- И что это значит?  
Фран ее точно топила. Извинилась, надавила на плечи и...  
«А если это был бред? - спросила себя Амели. - Если... Я ведь не доверяю ей».  
\- Что это было?  
\- Тебя хотели вернуть.  
Амели резко села, тут же закружилась голова, к горлу подкатила тошнота, желудок вывернуло. На сочную зеленую траву упала красная рыбешка.  
\- То есть?  
\- Ты не хотела оставаться. Тебя хотели вернуть.  
\- Как это работает? - с нажимом спросила Амели.  
\- Я не знаю.  
Фран врала. Это было очевидно. Ложь легко и быстро сорвалась с ее губ, но щеки вспыхнули, и не от бликов костра. Амели прикрыла глаза и глубоко вдохнула. Горло не саднило, организм был полон сил и готов к подвигам. Ее хотели вернуть. Она хотела вернуться. Но все равно застряла у подножья горной гряды со снежной шапкой, пропитанной кровью заходящего солнца.  
\- Почему ты меня не отпустила? - спросила Амели.  
\- Другая сторона умирает. У меня нет времени.  
\- А если я откажусь? Из мести?  
\- Тогда ты убьешь целый мир, - ответила Фран, пожав плечами.  
\- Это единственная причина?  
\- Да.  
Фран врала. Амели было плевать. Она любовалась горным ландшафтом, мелкими яркими цветами, причудливыми камнями и глубоким вечерним небом. Она — всего лишь руки и ноги. Если феечка чего-то хочет, пусть скажет об этом прямо, не играя в «угадай мое желание».  
\- Пошли? - предложила Амели и поднялась.  
\- А зефир?  
\- Ешь и пошли.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я подожду, - огрызнулась Амели, проверяя шнурки.  
\- Она совсем тебе не подходит.  
Незнакомый голос раздался за спиной. Тут же сработали все приобретенные рефлексы. Амели не успела моргнуть, как развернулась и приняла стартовую позу.  
Проводница походила на каменную статую. Добавь ей пару тяжелых крыльев, получится монстр из одного сериала. Амели уставилась на нее, пытаясь не моргать, нимфа пожала плечами, покрутила пальцем у виска и показала язык.  
\- Это было... сильно, - хмыкнула Амели и расслабилась. - Амели Джонс. Человек, - сказала она и протянула руку.  
\- Ветреница. Ореада.  
\- Приятно познакомиться.  
Ладонь нимфы была холодной, как камень, и столь же тяжелой. Желтые глаза блестели вкраплениями слюды на белой, мраморно-гладкой коже, губы напоминали розовый кварц. Амели украдкой коснулась серой туники и с облегчением выдохнула: из ткани.  
\- Она совсем тебе не подходит, - повторила Ветреница, глядя на Фран. - Резкая, грубая, замкнутая. Найди себе кого получше.  
\- Эй!..  
Мягкая ладонь накрыла рот Амели, острая грудь прижалась к спине, волосы защекотали голую шею.  
\- Она мне и такой нравится, - весело сказала Фран. - Твои девочки для меня слишком твердые, расшибиться боюсь.  
Ветреница тяжело вздохнула, пробормотала: «Как хочешь» и пошла в гору, тут же слившись с ландшафтом.  
«Маскировка круче, чем в армии», - подумала Амели, убеждая себя не высовывать язык, не касаться им ладони Фран.  
\- А жаль, - насмешливо сказала та.  
\- Пошли уже. Опять красной тропой?  
\- Да.  
Фран отошла на несколько шагов, призывно покачивая бедрами. На Амели накатило жгучее желание перекинуть чертовку через плечо и утащить в свою пещеру — мыть кастрюли и никаких звезд. Вместо этого она уставилась под ноги, время от времени поднимая взгляд и любуясь шикарным видом: ленивыми ящерками на камнях, порослью кривых низких деревьев и аппетитным задом.  
Шаги были легкими. Сердце не колотилось от испуга каждый раз, когда камешки тонкой струйкой скатывались вниз. Амели чувствовала высоту, видела ее и совершенно не боялась. Она была свободна, беззастенчива и увлечена мыслями, звуками и запахами.  
Амели думала о том, как научиться разделять правду и ложь. Да и нужно ли? Вера и доверие питаются не сухими фактами, а глупостью, живущей в брюшине, и инстинктами, которые убеждают, кричат, что за этим человеком можно на край земли. Или вовсе на другую сторону.  
Амели наслаждалась раскатистым пением Ветреницы, без слов сплетающей в единое целое журчание ледяных ручьев, рокот лавины, звонкие трели птиц и мягкую поступь хищников. Ветреница пела — и рисовала окружающий ее мир, наполняла его красками и подчеркивала детали.  
Амели втягивала в себя острые ароматы и свежий, упоительный воздух. Забивала ими легкие до предела, пока пояс не впивался в живот и не вынуждал выдохнуть. Амели видела цвета этих запахов: серо-стальной — порывов холодного ветра, приглушенно-оранжевый — теплого. Хищники пахли красным, Фран — пульсирующим золотом. Среди пятен не было Ветреницы, но Амели не придавала этому значения.  
\- Ты сможешь пройти по карнизу?  
Амели с осуждением посмотрела на Фран, вопрос которой разбил калейдоскоп и разбросал цветные стекляшки в разные стороны.  
\- Конечно.  
\- Ты уверена?  
\- Да. В чем проблема-то? - с раздражением спросила Амели.  
\- Ты же... а вообще, извини и забудь, - сказала Фран, пожав плечами.  
Амели сглотнула. Чертовка точно знала о страхе высоты, потому и спросила. Но зачем? Чтобы унизить? Посмеяться? Доказать, что сильная и крутая — всего лишь обычная, ни на что не годная домохозяйка?  
От тяжелой пощечины зазвенело в ушах.  
\- Не смей так думать о женщинах, - потребовала Фран. - Ты их любишь или презираешь? Ты увиваешься за ними из тяги к прекрасному или из страха перед мужчинами?  
Тонкая струйка крови щекотала кожу над губой, Амели глупо хлопала ртом и не знала, что ответить.  
\- У каждого есть своя слабость. У некоторых несколько. И это не зависит от половых органов, - жестко сказала Фран.  
\- Расскажи что новое.  
\- Ты справишься?  
\- Да, - уверенно ответила Амели, игнорируя сомнения.  
Карниз был слишком узким — всего в одну стопу. Ветер — слишком сильным, штаны беспрестанно хлестали по ногам. Страх — слишком острым, липко сползал по спине и вонял.  
\- Давай помогу, - предложила Фран.  
\- Нет, - отрезала Амели и сделала несколько быстрых шагов.  
Бедра скрутило от напряжения, горло свело от подавленной паники, острые камни впились в тело. Амели рванула бы назад, но ее словно парализовало и беспомощной мошкой распластало на скале.  
Тонкие руки скользнули под мышки, Амели пошатнулась и завалилась назад, к бездонной пропасти, но уперлась в грудь Фран.  
Фран сцепила руки в замок на затылке Амели и оттолкнулась.  
\- Только не дергайся, - сквозь зубы попросила она. - Ты и так не пушинка.  
Амели летела. Плотно зажмурив один глаз и с любопытством разглядывая мир другим. Летела пять гулких ударов сердца.  
\- Спасибо, - хрипло сказала она, оказавшись на широкой каменной площадке — началу пути вниз.  
\- Должна будешь, - тяжело дыша, ответила Фран.  
\- Я серьезно. Я...  
Слова не шли. Амели развела руками, Фран — молча — кивнула.  
\- Удачи, - пожелала позабытая Ветреница и, мощно оттолкнувшись, прыгнула в пропасть.  
Она должна была разбиться, но свернулась, как гусеница, гулко ударилась о камень склона — раз, второй, третий — и покатилась вниз, с каждым оборотом набирая скорость. Амели сглотнула и отвернулась.  
\- Ну что? Дальше?  
\- Да, - ответила Фран.  
Из круга в круг она становилась выше, крупнее, все больше походила на обычного человека. На поразительно знакомого человека. И чем реальнее она была, тем сильнее отдалялась. Как ребенок, который жмется к родителям, но с возрастом закрывается, избегает «лишних» прикосновений. Ранят — и совершенно не понимают этого.  
Амели сжала губы и взяла Фран за руку. Они спустятся вместе. Это прикосновение — не лишнее. Оно не лезет в душу и не тревожит сердце. Всего лишь рука в руке. Тонкая ниточка доверия, которая связывает лучше толстой бечевы. На любом пути — даже самом скучном и безопасном — приятно ощущать поддержку.  
Амели всегда думала, что борьба за Добро интересна и насыщена событиями. В каждой книге, в любом фильме герои попадают в сложные ситуации, сражаются, перерождаются и меняют мантию с серой на белую. Ее же поход был унылым, как жизнь арестанта. Конечно, она повстречала интересных женщин, одна из которых выросла из Дюймовочки в Белль, но в остальном — не было ни одной драки, ни одного героического поступка. Глупых хватало, а достойных упоминания не было.  
Амели надеялась, что ей повезет, что внизу, в Светлом лесу, они непременно столкнутся нос к носу с вооруженной бандой, которую она раскидает голыми руками, после чего Фран крепко поцелует ее окровавленные губы и прижмет к себе. Но на дороге из красного кирпича им не попались ни волки, ни вороны, ни пчелы. Лишь один шмель лениво пролетел мимо, не обратив на них внимания.  
\- Почему я? - спросила Амели, чтобы разрушить тишину.  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
\- Но почему да?  
\- Потому что ты — особенная, - с восхищением сказала Фран. - Необычная. Только ты в состоянии помочь! Кто, если не ты?  
\- Правда? - Амели удивилась и смутилась. Ее щеки зарозовели, грудь сдавило от гордости.  
\- Да. Ты же это хотела услышать?  
Голос Фран был ровным, но она точно издевалась.  
\- Нет. Не это.  
\- А что?  
\- Правду.  
\- Правда?  
Теперь Фран откровенно насмехалась. Амели заскрипела зубами и сжала кулаки. Мирный пейзаж стал чужим и враждебным. Птицы испуганно замолчали, бабочки попадали на траву и смешались с цветами. Ветер стал сильнее.  
\- Пра... Я не знаю, - честно сказала Амели. - Лесть очень приятна. Я же сильная и незаменимая. Приятно, когда об этом говорят.  
Фран, не останавливаясь, потерлась носом о ее плечо и хихикнула.  
\- Нимфы привязаны к своим кругам. Даже я привязана к своему кругу. Но ты можешь провести меня сквозь них.  
\- Как и любой другой человек?  
\- Да, - быстро согласилась Фран и тут же поморщилась. - Ладно, нет. Но я не могу сказать тебе, почему. Это было бы нечестно.  
\- Нечестно? - с иронией передразнила ее Амели.  
\- Да. Ты должна понять сама. Ты помогаешь мне, я помогаю тебе. Но мы всего лишь руки и ноги друг для друга. Голова и сердце — наши собственные, без помощи зала.  
\- И что это?..  
\- Думай. Это твоя задача, - перебила Фран Амели.  
\- Но мне не нужна помощь.  
\- Как с переходом по карнизу?  
\- Вот это точно нечестно, - надулась Амели.  
Фран помотала головой и мягко улыбнулась. Ее ладонь была теплой и крепкой. Надежной. Но рот — рот был на замке. Как и сердце. Впрочем, Амели тоже не кидалась ко всем подряд с объятиями и признаниями в любви. Даже когда очень хотела. Люди — чужие. Они должны пройти длинную полосу препятствий, чтобы стать своими.  
\- Ты что, испытываешь меня? - прозрев, спросила Амели.  
\- Нет же, - поморщилась Фран. - Как это поможет?  
\- Ну, типа, поступай с другими так, как хочешь, чтобы поступали с тобой.  
\- Расхожая и глупая фраза. Люди тысячелетия размножаются, но это не значит, что все мужчины тайно мечтают, чтобы им присунули.  
\- Наглядно, - согласилась Амели. - Тогда зачем?  
Фран молча шла вперед. Амели перебирала вариант за вариантом, но так и не приблизилась к истине. Зато узнала о себе много нового: она никогда не была столь откровенна даже с собой. Особенно с собой. Она признавала слабость за слабостью, недостаток за недостатком и поражалась своему несовершенству.  
\- Все, сдаюсь, - сказала Амели спустя несколько минут.  
\- И это все? - насмешливо спросила Фран. - Страх высоты, эгоизм, вспыльчивость, мизогония и аллергия на ореховое масло?  
\- Все.  
Этого было более чем достаточно. В остальном Амели была безупречна и последовательна: даже регулы начинались строго в двадцатый лунный день в восемь утра, ни минутой раньше, ни минутой позже.  
\- Ты безнадежна, - вздохнув, сказала Фран.  
\- Да нет же! Я близка к совершенству! Многие года над этим работаю.  
\- Расскажи о своей подруге.  
\- Какой? - нахмурилась Амели. Веселье и беспечность словно ветром сдуло.  
\- С которой ты поругалась перед тем, как упасть ко мне.  
\- Джоан... Да нечего там рассказывать. Она была неправа, мы повздорили, я уехала.  
\- Не о ссоре, - терпеливо сказала Фран. - О подруге.  
\- Ну... Она... Ты издеваешься? - с раздражением спросила Амели.  
\- Похоже, что издеваюсь?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты не хочешь о ней говорить?  
\- Не... в этом дело. Я просто не знаю, о чем рассказать.  
\- Ты ее совсем не любишь? - удивленно спросила Фран. - О хобби, питомцах и любовниках можно трещать бесконечно. Всегда найдется, что сказать.  
\- Если любишь трещать, - поморщившись, сказала Амели.  
Сильный порыв ветра согнул сосну, ствол не выдержал и оглушительно треснул, дерево упало на дорогу. Пара метров — и ветви расцарапали бы лица. Неприятно, но не смертельно. А вот если бы ствол перешиб хребет...  
Амели сглотнула и повернулась к Фран.  
\- Нас ждут или это случайность?  
\- Конечно, нас ждут. Все тайное становится явным.  
\- И нимфы знали, куда мы и зачем? - спросила Амели.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда?..  
\- Потому что ритуал, - терпеливо пояснила Фран. - Они притворяются, что ничего не знают, мы разговариваем, они прокладывают дорожку почета и передают нас по эстафете. Если бы нимфы не знали о нашем походе, мы бы на каждой границе сидели сутками и разругались бы в пух и прах.  
Фран говорила с Амели, как с несмышленым детенышем. Объясняла очевидное и излучала вселенское смирение. Явно напрашивалась на оплеуху или язвительное слово. Амели сумела сохранить спокойствие, улыбнуться и вежливо поблагодарить.  
\- Ты так и не понимаешь? - морщась, спросила Фран.  
\- Чего?  
\- Все, что творится в твоей голове, отражается в этом мире. Ну и моих мыслях. Я точно знаю, о чем ты думала.  
\- Читер, - буркнула Амели. - Все-все? Тогда зачем спрашиваешь?  
\- Мне нравится твой голос.  
Подмигивание было столь игривым и родным, что Амели засмеялась, сгребла Фран в охапку и зарылась носом в темные кудри.  
\- Джоан... Она красивая, веселая, капризная, но я люблю капризных. И главное, она — надежная.  
\- Тогда почему ты от нее бежишь? - тихо спросила Фран.  
Она казалась на удивление холодной и чужой, словно вмиг превратилась из живой горячей штучки в ледяную бабу.  
Амели нахмурилась и отстранилась, пристально вглядываясь в безмятежное лицо.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Ответь.  
\- Ты же знаешь ответ, - с раздражением бросила Амели, расцепила объятия и отошла к упавшей сосне. - Ты слышишь его в ветре. Видишь в грозовых тучах и померкших цветах.  
\- Ну так скажи, - хлестко потребовала Фран. - Я же все равно знаю, так чего ты мнешься, как девка в первую брачную ночь.  
Амели резко развернулась, подлетела к чертовке, сжав кулаки, и крикнула ей в лицо:  
\- Потому что я боюсь ее! Боюсь себя рядом с ней! Этой проклятой зависимости! Боюсь, что она меня бросит! Потому что я трусиха!  
\- Дура ты, а не трусиха, - хихикнула Фран.  
Если бы она не была шустра, как капля дождя, Амели успела бы ей врезать. По-настоящему, серией коротких ударов по торсу и последним — в челюсть. Избила бы и не жалела, хотя до этого дралась только с мужчинами, на женщин рука не поднималась.  
\- Не смогла бы, - насмешливо сказала Фран, стоя по другую сторону упавшей сосны. - У тебя кулаки были прижаты к бедрам. Рефлексы тела сильнее вспышек гнева.  
\- Зачем ты лезешь в душу? - с отчаянием спросила Амели.  
\- Это то, чего ты хочешь. Я слышу это в ветре, вижу в небе и цветах. Ты хочешь...  
\- Нет!  
\- …но не можешь. Боишься показаться слабой, неуверенной, бесполезной...  
\- Нет!  
\- ...но чем сильнее ты стараешься, тем больше похожа на голодранку в дорогом ресторане.  
Фран была права. Не во всем, в мелких деталях, из-за которых рушились все серьезные отношения. Амели бежала от них, потому что слабела, становилась мягче. Она доставала своих партнерш, чтобы они прихватили любимый кактус, сбежали первыми и оглушительно хлопнули дверью. Амели перетягивала медную струну и плакала от боли, когда та лопалась и била по сердцу, оставляя тонкую рану. Вдоволь пожалев себя, она выходила на рынок, выискивала новую, звонкую, начищенную до блеска и ослепительно сияющую. Позволяла проникнуть ей под кожу, срасталась с ней и вновь перетягивала.  
\- Ты идешь? - нетерпеливо спросила Фран. - Тут недалеко.  
\- Хочешь сказать, я неправильно себя веду?  
\- Я хочу сказать и сказала, что тут недалеко. Дубовый дворец совсем рядом.  
\- Ну и что? - Амели устало села на красный кирпич.  
Самое время закатить истерику, только бы выбрать, какую: тихую или громкую?  
Фран подлетела к Амели, поднятый крыльями ветер обдал разгоряченное лицо.  
\- Ты в курсе, что поцелуй феи творит чудеса? - спросила она.  
\- Нет.  
\- Сейчас узнаешь.  
Фран прижалась губами к губам Амели, те загорелись, как от перца чили, жар разбежался по телу, лишь голова осталась удивительно холодной и чистой.  
Амели подняла руку — положить ладонь на затылок Фран, перехватить инициативу, сполна насладиться ее вкусом и трепетом, — но чертовка увернулась и со смехом перелетела через сосну.  
\- Ну же! Всего пара минут! - весело сказала она.  
Амели помотала головой, поднялась и ухмыльнулась. Красивая, веселая и капризная. Интересно, насколько надежна Фран?  
Поиски ответа заняли весь короткий путь до Дубового дворца, который не был дворцом в прямом смысле этого слова. Вековые деревья стояли сплошным кольцом, светлая кора походила на человеческую кожу, кроны были так высоко, что Амели не могла разглядеть верхушек, лишь густую листву, через которую непонятным образом просачивался солнечный свет. А может, это сияли сами деревья. Сияли и обволакивали теплом и уютом, успокаивали разум и сердце, напоминали об объятиях дорогого человека, способных защитить от любых невзгод.  
\- Прикоснись к одному из дубов, - чуть слышно сказала Фран.  
Это было святотатством, но Амели не успела возразить, подняла руку и положила ладонь на теплую кору. Листва зашелестела, ствол задрожал, кольцо распалось, открыло проход к самому сердцу.  
\- Это... круто, - выдохнула Амели и вошла в яркий, сияющий свет, купаясь в нем, пропитываясь им, как бисквит — ромом.  
Она плыла в сиянии целую вечность с закрытыми глазами, но отчетливо видела мельчайшие детали. Чувствовала Фран за своей спиной. Фран, готовую подстраховать, если понадобится.  
\- Как прекрасно, - прошептала Амели.  
Бесконечность подхватила ее слова шелестом крыльев и шепотом листвы, раскидала по пространству и времени и вернула легким бризом с привкусом морской соли.  
Амели вышла из света, потеряно огляделась и едва не кинулась назад, но наткнулась на улыбающуюся Фран.  
\- Это ты, - сказала феечка.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Это все — ты, - повторила Фран и обвела дворцовую залу рукой.  
Корни деревьев — широкого, неприступного кольца — утопали в мутной болотистой воде, по которой яркими пятнами были разбросаны кувшинки. Ближе к центру ряска выцветала и исчезала, грязная зелень уступала место кристальной синеве, прозрачной и не скрывающей светлого дна. С каждым шагом по красной кирпичной дороге, перечеркнувшей кольца, песок темнел и грубел, становился крупнее, превращался в гальку, обточенные водой булыжники, пористые вулканические пласты, которые последним бастионом взмывали в небо, к кронам.  
\- А там? - тихо спросила Амели и остановилась перед серым кольцом.  
Разум кричал, что нужно развернуться и сбежать, пока есть такая возможность. Спрятаться в блеклой реальности за чужими проблемами. Стать триединой обезьяной. Только не сталкиваться лицом к лицу с тем, что так надежно скрыто.  
\- А там Камень-сердце, - мягко сказала Фран и подтолкнула Амели.  
\- И это все?  
\- И это все.  
\- Мне просто надо забрать половину и вынести ее за пределы Дворца?  
\- Да.  
\- Никакого подвоха?  
\- Нет.  
Амели пристально посмотрела на Фран, но не увидела ни намека на ложь. Феечка была спокойна и безмятежна, разве что немного грустна, но она не врала и не умалчивала.  
Амели решительно пошла дальше и была немного разочарована тем, что каменное кольцо не провело ее сквозь свет.  
Над последним кирпичом на уровне груди парило сердце. Не раскрученный медийный образ, а бугристый камень, который пульсировал всеми цветами радуги.  
\- И дальше?  
\- Возьми его.  
Голос Фран был еле различим. Амели оглянулась, но увидела только сплошной камень. Ее накрывал темно-серый, почти черный колпак, который защищал сердце от посягательств извне.  
«Или извне от посягательств сердца», - нервно хихикнула Амели и нерешительно шагнула вперед.  
Что-то отталкивало ее. И в то же время манило. Как искушение, перед которым сложно устоять, несмотря на то, что разум непрерывно напоминает о пользе сдержанности.  
Амели подняла налившуюся свинцом руку и сжала камень. Ее опалило жаром и холодом, смехом и плачем, любовью и ненавистью. Бетонная плита эмоций поставила ее на колени, впечатала лицом в шершавый кирпич, выбила из глаз слезы, а из горла — безудержный хохот.  
\- Раздели его на две половины, - голос Фран полоснул по сознанию, как опасная бритва по запястью. Амели взвизгнула от боли, по-прежнему хихикая.  
\- Я не могу, - выдавила она.  
\- Только ты и можешь! Это твое сердце!  
Амели вцепилась в камень обеими руками, оперлась на него и с трудом поднялась на колени.  
По стенам пещеры бегали цветные пятна, с каждым вдохом колпак становился все меньше, сжимался, как удав вокруг жертвы, грозя переломать кости, оставить в сознании и мучительно медленно переварить.  
\- Это... паника, - выдавила Амели и глубоко вдохнула.  
Всегда можно успокоиться, отсечь сознание от эмоций. Сжать до боли кулаки и согнать туда все, что мешает трезво мыслить.  
Дыхание выровнялось, Амели открыла глаза. Цветная чехарда больше не вызывала желания упасть и бить в истерике ногами и руками по полу. Мир заполнился деталями и четкими линиями.  
\- Мое сердце? - глухо спросила Амели.  
\- Да, - устало подтвердила Фран.  
\- А круги?  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Не огрызайся, - осадила Амели Фран. - Ты тоже я?  
\- Нет.  
\- А кто?  
Крылатая выдумка молчала, зато сопела так громко, что Амели увидела лица своих бывших, одно за другим. С тонкими носами, высокими скулами, темными глазами и высокими лбами, скрытыми прямыми челками. Детали менялись незначительно, ровно настолько, чтобы можно было отличить одну женщину от другой.  
Амели расхохоталась, запрокинув голову, и ослабила хватку на своем сердце.  
\- Ты — это они.  
\- Нет, - тихо сказала Фран. - Я — это твое представление о них. То, что ты ищешь, но не можешь найти. То, что ты находишь.  
\- И зачем эта ложь про погибающую другую сторону?  
\- Спроси себя. Твое сердце. Твой мир.  
Амели помотала головой.  
\- Чушь. Слишком ярко и мирно. В моем мире на нас бы напали и попытались убить.  
\- Как скажешь, - легко согласилась Фран.  
Могла бы поспорить, доказать, что Амели не права, но идеальная женщина послушно ловит любую глупость и вкушает ее, как истину в последней инстанции.  
\- Ну и почему я должна разбить свое сердце? - агрессивно спросила Амели.  
\- А кто еще? - насмешливо ответила Фран.  
\- Это урок? Испытание? Типа, все зависит от меня? Все — в прямом смысле — в моих руках?  
\- Как скажешь.  
\- Ты мне даже нравилась. Я подумывала о том, чтобы влюбиться и остаться.  
\- Завести козу и отгонять ее от розовых кустов?  
\- Возле белого заборчика.  
\- Так за чем дело стало? - с интересом спросила Фран.  
\- Такая ты мне не нужна. Вы все мне не нужны. Адьос, амиго.  
Амели подняла руки над головой и со всей силы ударила разноцветным камнем по кирпичу. Сердце разлетелось на сотни мелких осколков, красная пыль забилась в нос и горло, высушивая и удушая. Крик Фран становился все тише, пока не растворился прожилками в каменной стене. Мощный поток свободы и самодовольства омывал Амели, исцелял раны и наполнял легкостью.  
Амели открыла глаза и уставилась в белый потолок, часто моргая. Чуть повернула голову и увидела капельницу. Пластиковые трубки сбегали вниз, впивались в тело и сплевывали в кровь прозрачную жидкость.  
В горле першило. Амели сглотнула, пытаясь найти пульт вызова медсестры.  
\- Ты очнулась!  
\- Твою налево, Фра... Джоан?  
Появление подружки, с которой Амели поругалась, было неожиданным. Настолько внезапным, что мысли разбежались, как тараканы, застигнутые врасплох на ночной кухне.  
\- Ты что тут делаешь? - нахмурившись, спросила Амели.  
Счастливая улыбка Джоан исказилась, подбородок задрожал, глаза заблестели то ли от гнева, то ли от несущихся во весь опор слез.  
\- Я... Ты... Авария. Я переживала! Ждала! - дрожащим голосом воскликнула Джоан.  
\- Зря, - отрезала Амели. - Все кончено. И секс, и дружба, и любовь. Вали отсюда, - лениво бросила она.  
Джоан вскочила — темные локоны ударили по плечам, — открыла рот, но так ничего и не сказала, развернулась и выбежала из палаты. Амели проводила ее равнодушным взглядом, проваливаясь в мягкое облако постели. Тело было ватным, голова — ясной, мысли четкими и округлыми, как женские бедра.  
Когда врачи начали снимать ее с обезболивающего, стало хуже. Казалось, на Амели не осталось живого места, она была сплошным синяком. Подушки безопасности смягчили удар, но для хирургов все равно нашлась работа. И, судя по швам, им пришлось попотеть.  
Амели стискивала зубы и молчала, даже когда боль была столь сильной, что хотелось взвыть. Занималась с физиотерапевтом, болтала с друзьями и коллегами, которые приходили навестить ее, и скучала по Джоан.  
Стыд был тяжелее боли. Давил на плечи, мешал дышать и расширял дыру в груди. Оправдания проваливались в него, как пули в воду — навылет и не оставляя следов. Амели повторяла себе, что была обижена, и неадекватна, и под кайфом, но не могла забыть — отчетливо помнила — темные локоны на светлой коже и дрожащий подбородок. Она упорно работала над собой и стремительно поправлялась, а ночами пыталась понять, откуда в ней столько глупости, пока не засыпала и не проваливалась в пещеру с цветными бликами на стенах. Красная пыль медленно оседала на пол, гулко падали камни, на глаза наворачивались слезы, Амели стискивала зубы, срывала с себя в футболку и складывала в нее осколки, один за другим. Если она не может переиграть свою жизнь, отменить ошибку, то сделает все, чтобы сгладить ее последствия. Просыпаясь, она забывала о пещере, но помнила о решимости.  
Страшнее всего было покидать больницу. Смириться с тем, что никто не встретит, и не разреветься от радости, увидев Карлоса, Мэри и Джона, сбежавших со смены, чтобы отвезти свою подругу домой. Амели обнимала их, высматривая Джоан и надеясь, что та пришла, несмотря на равнодушные грубые слова. Надеясь до последнего, даже когда машина выехала со стоянки. Повторяя про себя, что у Джоан остались ключи от квартиры. Пусть она знает, как Амели не любит сюрпризы, но разве это когда-то мешало устроить вечеринку в честь дня рождения?  
Тонкий слой пыли покрывал столы и пол, цветы скорбно склонили засохшие бутоны, рыбки плавали в аквариуме брюхом вверх. Амели резко выдохнула, переоделась в домашнее, закрепила волосы оранжевым ободком и принялась за уборку. Физический труд — лучшее средство от ноющей пустоты. Только за ним невозможно прятаться двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
Через неделю Амели видела Джоан в каждом столбе, в каждом дереве, слышала ее смех в журчании воды и ветре. Солнечные пряди сплетались вокруг длинных волос проходящих мимо женщин, рассыпались прозрачными крыльями за их спинами, о чем-то напоминали и сводили с ума.  
\- Первыми уносят ноги, - бормотала Амели, валяясь в парке на траве, наблюдая за стрекозами и грызя яблоко.  
\- Ночь не любит громких звуков, - шептала она, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и пытаясь уловить хотя бы намек на аромат Джоан.  
Она тонула сама, без посторонней помощи, не хотела признавать, что надломилась, что чувства могут быть сильнее разума, что пустота — хуже страха. Не хотела признавать, но пузырь мысли поднимался на поверхность и лопался, отравляя сознание зловонием гниющей раны.  
Джоан отпустила ее. Не вмешивалась в жизнь. Была мудрой и почти идеальной чертовкой.  
Во сне Амели стояла на коленях, смотрела на цветные пятна и замахивалась, с силой опускала камень на красный кирпич и беззвучно кричала. В реальности — разбирала завалы, тушила пожары и страховала напарников. Каждое утро пробегала мимо дома, в котором жила Джоан, и боялась столкнуться с ней нос к носу.  
\- Это твое сердце, - настаивало эхо, пойманное стенами пещеры. - Кто же еще?  
\- И правда, кто же еще? - однажды спросила Амели себя, проснувшись.  
Она торопливо почистила зубы, ополоснула лицо, оделась и побежала, следя за дыханием и пульсом. Не дала себе ни минуты на размышления. Три этажа вниз, пять километров на север, шесть этажей наверх.  
Секунд через десять после трели звонка Амели развернулась, вцепилась в перила и застыла: дверь открылась с громким скрипом.  
\- И куда ты собралась? - насмешливо спросила Джоан.  
\- До... мой.  
\- Мне опять лимонад выливать?  
\- Что?  
\- Лимонад. Свежий. Без сахара. Опять выливать?  
\- В стакан, - сказала Амели, разворачиваясь.  
Джоан была прежней: тонкие черты лица, густые волосы, волнами ниспадающие до талии, капризно вздернутый нос, острые ключицы и насмешка в темных глазах.  
«Чушь, не похожа она на других», - невпопад подумала Амели.  
\- Я соскучилась, - сказала она, стиснув кулаки за спиной.  
\- Я тоже. Только целоваться не будем, от тебя попахивает. Лимонад и душ. Затем я подумаю.  
\- Согласна, - кивнула Амели, зашла в квартиру, разулась и пошла в ванную комнату, скидывая с себя одежду. Провоцируя.  
Страх попытался поднять голову, ощериться и прижать хвост к брюху, но исчезающая пустота поглотила его, переварила и выплюнула на поверхность веру в будущее.  
Душ они принимали вместе.  
Амели разрушала каменный купол вокруг своего сердца.  
Джоан не топила, она держала на плаву. 


End file.
